customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney: Sing
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney: Sing & Dance with Barney 2001 VHS. Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1997 Version) (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus 1997 VHS) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1997 Version) (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus 1997 VHS) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Dance Party 2001 VHS) #Bob the Builder Videos Trailer (for Hit Home Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) #Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Home Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) for Low Pitch Version (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus 1997 VHS) #Let's Go to the Zoo Teaser (2001) #Barney Website Promo (2001) #Please Stay Tuned for Messages Bumper (2000-2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Dance Party 2001 VHS) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) (1999 Version) #Sing & Dance with Barney Title Card (1999) (Season 5 Version) #Start The Show (1999) Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Closing #Ending of the Show (1999) #End Credits (1999 Version) #Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer (2000) #Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer (1999) #Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer (2000) #Barney Rocks! CD Promo (2000) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer (2000) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) for Low Pitch Version (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus 1997 VHS) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Toot Toot 2000 VHS) Goof *Even though they already met in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney reintroduces Kim and Tosha to each other. It might be because they never met or Barney Probably doesn't remember them together in that Video. Trivia *This video marked: **The final video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next video, What a World We Share would feature a new one. **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The first time, where Michael went up to the treehouse, expect where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or Barney & the Backyard Gang songs. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *The front cover of the 2009 DVD rerelease of Barney, BJ and Baby Bop in line is kind of similar to the pose from the album Run, Jump, Skip and Sing. *In the [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Hachaverim_Shel_Barney Hachaverim Shel Barney] version, *This is the last time until On Again, Off Again where the lyrics: "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" were used in the song Me and My Teddy. *Stephen wears the same shirt in Aunt Rachel Is Here!. *In 2000, a year after its original release, it was rereleased on VHS, but with different previews than the ones from the first video release. *Unlike in A Picture of Health and Tree-Mendous Trees, Growing returns to it's original four verse arrangement. *Other Season 5 characters like Kristen, Emily, Curtis, Ashley and Alissa didn't appear in this home video. *The Barney costume in "Howdy, Friends!". *Michael is the Backyard Gang member in this special. *This is the second time Michael and BJ appear together. The first time being Stop, Look and Be Safe!. *"Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *This is the last time Me and My Teddy was performed by Kathy. Kathy sang this with Linda as a duet. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. *This is the second time Stephen appeared with Min and Jason. The first time was on Barney's Talent Show. *This is the first episode/home video (since Seasons 1-4) for The Clapping Song to receive the boogie and dance version. *Kim wore the same shirt in First Things First!. *The Barney costume in "Howdy, Friends!". *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made a few references in this video: **Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in Practice Makes Music. **Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in Be a Friend. **Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear. **Min recalled about the time when Barney took her, Michael, Derek, and Tina to see a castle in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. **Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *To date, this is one of the two specials involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *When this video was re-released in 2000, it has different previews. *When this video was also re-released in 2004 in North America, it has different previews. *When this video was also re-released on June 16, 2009 in North America, It includes a Bonus Music CD. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *In international releases of this video, the Season 1-3 theme song and Season 4-6 format was still used. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *This video has a 2000 reprint and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs and What a World We Share. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on May 15, 2001 Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS Category:2001 VHS